1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collecting unit for catching dust contained in sucked air.
2. Description of Related Art
Upright type (longitudinal type) cleaners are known each of which includes a suction section provided with a plurality of wheels adapted to roll on the floor and a long-shaped main body pivotally attached to the suction section at one end thereof, and which can be used in a position somewhat inclined rearward with respect to the vertical direction by a user with holding a handle provided at the other end of the main body (for example, Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-342492 published by Japan Patent Office on Dec. 12, 2000). When unused, an upright type cleaner can be maintained in a position in which the main body is upright in the vertical direction with respect to the suction section.
A dust collecting unit of such a kind of cleaner includes a substantially cylindrical dust collecting case for catching dust contained in the air sucked through the suction section. The dust collecting case is provided with an inlet port through which air is taken into the dust collecting case in the direction of the tangential line, and the air taken into the dust collecting case swirls at a high speed in the dust collecting case. Then, dust is separated from the air swirling at a high speed in the dust collecting case by a filter.
Such a cleaner has an advantage that no paper package is used for storing dust, and therefore it is economical.
However, the abovementioned conventional art has a problem that the air sucked through the inlet port is caused to swirl in the dust collecting case, and therefore air flow in the dust collecting case becomes complicated thus to reduce the suction efficiency of the cleaner.